bubblewitch2fandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Witch Saga 2 Wiki:Rules
Bubble Witch Saga 2 Wiki Rules & Policies General Rules *All users are expected to assume good faith. *All users are required to follow our Editing Guidelines. *Do not cheat for badges. Indication includes repetitive, and alternating edits. *Usernames which are used to impersonate or are deliberately offensive will not be tolerated. *Users are not allowed to commit sockpuppetry or meatpuppetry. *Block evasions are strictly prohibited. Users may be reported to Wikia if they persist. *Articles must be created and written in English. **However, profile pages and messages may be in other languages. *Do not Wikilawyer. *Conflicts of Interest will not be allowed. *All users are to be treated equally regardless of race, nation, political views, religion, and the city/country they originate from. Housekeeping Rules *All users must be at least 13 years of age. *All users must adhere to Wikia's Terms of Use. Editing Rules *Do not commit vandalism to any page in the wiki. *Do not insert wrong, absurd, nor unnecessary information into articles. *Do not insert false rumors, nor uncomfirmed information into articles. *Do not create a pointless, nor absurd pages. *Do not start an edit war with anyone. *Do not misuse the summary box. *Do not post NSFW (Not Safe for Work) and/or explicit material. *Only the user is allowed to edit their respective profile pages. **If you wish to edit it, receive permission from the user beforehand. Communication Rules *Never disrespect or insult any user of this wiki. *Never talk back against the staff. *No vulgar language. *Do not threaten other users. *Do not blackmail other users. *Do not abuse other users. *Do not harass other users. *Do not name-call other users. *Do not troll other users. *Do not spam other users. *Do not taunt or provocate. *No flaming of any kind in the comments. *Avoid typing your comment in all capitals. *Avoid gossiping about other users. *Avoid spreading false rumors in the wiki. *Avoid starting a fight in any threads or pages. *Asking for a user's personal information is prohibited. Posting Rules *Do not create an absurd or out-of-topic blog/forum. *Avoid posting irrelevant forum threads. *Avoid asking absurd questions in the Q&A forum thread. *Do not remove a thread from another user's message wall without notice. *Do not post any information regarding your personal information. **This rule does not apply to profile pages. *Do not promote a hack or cheat bot in the game in any way. *Do not post NSFW or explicit material. Chat Rules *Do not insult any users. *Do not disrespect any users. *Do not type your reply in all caps. *Do not ask for/give out personal information. *Do not spam. *Do not post hack or cheat bots of the game. *Do not use profanity in the chat. *Do not taunt or provocate. *Do not blackmail users. *Do not threaten users. *Do not gossip about other users. Miscellaneous Rules *Do not ask absurd or nonsensical questions in the wiki. Consequences If a user breaks a rule, they may be subjected to any of these administrative actions: *'Reminder' ― Users are reminded that they should reread the rules after breaking a minor rule. *'Warning' ― Users are warned about a rule they have broken. Further infringements may lead to blocks. *'Temporary Block' ― Users are barred from the wiki temporarily. This is to ensure users have time to realize their mistakes. *'Hearing required' ― Users are barred from the wiki, but are required to report to their message wall at Wikia Community Central for an explanation of the rules they broke in this Wiki. This is to determine whether or not a permanent or a global block is required. *'Permanent Block' ― Users are barred from the wiki permanently. The users will not be able to return to the wiki any longer. A Hearing is required before this is placed in effect. *'Global Block' ― Only Wikia staff are able to perform this action. The staff reserves the right to report the user to Wikia for this to happen. Users may appeal their blocks to be reduced or removed only if the reason is appropriate and convincing. Users must either contact the staff via your own message wall, on the block message. DISCLAIMER Use of this wiki is governed by these rules as outlined herein and by the Wikia Terms of Use as of its latest revision. The staff of this wiki reserves the right to change rules of use at any time without notice. In compliance to US COPPA, users wishing to edit this Wiki must be at least 13 years of age. Category:PolicyCategory:Community